nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kazu walks a dog.
'Participants' Kazu Hozuki 'Roleplay' -Young Kazu would walk out of his home letting out a yawn and strecthing his arms over his head. It was a warm day with a slight breeze rolling in pushing leaves along the village floor. Kazu would exhale and as he put his arms down to his side and began walking into the village towards the mission board. He would slowly look over the mission board looking for a D-rank mission knowing at his current level that was the only thing he could do. Spotting a mission he would smile and say : "Well this isn't too big of a mission but have to start somewhere."He would grab the paper with the mission info on it and walk to the address listed on the paper. Kazu would walk up to a small apartment and knock on the door and ring the door bell- -A little old lady would come from the doorway and say: "How many I help you?" Kazu handed the woman the mission paper and told her: "I am here to walk your dog." The little old lady would hand a lease connected to a dogs collar over to Kazu along with a bag full of treats incase the pup would give him any trouble. He would take the leash and begin walking along the village road with the pup.- -While walking dow the village street with the dog Kazu would see a sword shop, He would get distracting looking at the sword he one day hoped to weild, as he was distacted the dog would pull on the lease and it would come flying out of Kazu's hand. Kazu quickly tried to grab the lease but it was too late the dog had already run down the street before he could get his hand around it.- -Kazu would begin to start running after the dog pulling treats out of the bag the woman had gave them waving them around trying to get the dog to come back. While he was running after the dog waving the treats around like an idiot he would yell after the dog. "Come back here boy!" He would also whistle but it was no use the dog was happy in it's own little world runnign around. Watching the dogs movements Kazu had an idea about where the dog was running to, He took an ally and ran down it hoping to cut the dog off. He would come out on the next street over the dog about 10 feet ahead of him turning from the other street, as the dog was heading for him Kazu placed a few treats on the ground hopign the dog would stop to have a snack. Once the dog go near the snacks he stopped and started to eat them, Kazu grabbed the leash and let the dog finish his snack.- -After the dog was finish with his snack Kazu started to walk it back the way they had come. Walking back up to the old woman's house Kazu was sweating and a little out of breathe, He would stop for a few seconds for a breather taking the water bottle on his hip off of his belt. Kazu would take a few sips of water and begin to walk the dog up to the house. Kazu rang the womans doorbell and once she opened the door he handed her the lease with a smile. The woman would ask: "Was he any trouble?" Kazu would just laugh and shake his head handing her the mission paper once again. "Would you please sign this as proff that I have completed the task." The woman would sign the paper and Kazu would be on his way.- -After leaving the woman's house Kazu would head to the Mizukage's office to turn in the mission, once he arrived at the building he would look at it in awe. "So this is where the head of the village spends his time huh." He would chuckle and place his hand behind his head. "I hope one day I will be spending my time here aswell." He then opened the front door of the bulidng and walked down the long halls coming to the Mizukage's office, He knocked twice on the door. A voice would speak firmly saying: "Come in." Kazu opened the door and walked in walking over to the desk where the Mizukage sat, he then handed him the mission paper, collected his wages and walked back out the office and out of the building's front door heading home to have dinner, a bath, and a full night's sleep.-